My Brother and I
by spleedude
Summary: After a little failed science endevor by my brother, him and I are transported into Equestria where YOU the veiwer get to choose what episode we do every chapter. Rated teen just in case. Yes I like HiE/self insert fics so I'm writing one. Also I need cover art. I can only draw on paper with pencil
1. Chapter 1

** Hello world! Although this isn't my first fanfic I hope it will be the first one I finish, or at least get up to 20,000 words. What makes this story different is that I'm writing this with my brother (who will have another story from his point of view) so he can help me write in all the bits I can't think of. Also if you were reading my other story (fanfiction only) I'm sorry it's on hold until further notice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't have to post on FAN fiction site. **

"Mitchell come look I created something better than you… again!" I jerked my head up from my laptop and paused my I-pod as my younger brother Billy called my name. Billy was just a bit shorter than me (I had just managed to pass him in height recently) and was a little on the pudgy side. He wasn't really fat even though I poke fun at his weight sometimes, but that what brothers are for. He had brown curly hair that seemed to never get messy or greasy (unlike my straight, quick to get greasy, and easily messed up hair).

"Yeah, yeah sure you did." I turned and fake coughed into my arm "As if."

"No time for colds Mitchell I have to show you something very important!" He then proceeded to drag me down the hallway and into his room. He pointed at his desk where what looked like a black piece of obsidian, about the size of a computer mouse, was wrapped in copper cables that were hooked up to a potato with a penny and a nail sticking out of it. Billy loved little science experiments like this, ever since he figured out how to recharge an AA-battery with a lemon, the metal wire from a spiral notebook, and a penny. Having no clue why he would want to power a rock with a potato battery I asked an obvious question.

"And this is…?"

He gestured toward his contraption. "This is a very powerful electromagnet I made from a potato and a strange rock I found while walking the dogs."

I raised an eyebrow and asked the next obvious question that came to mind.

"And you built this because…?"

He shrugged. "Because I could?"

"Good enough for me."

"Alright I'm goanna turn this thing on now." He reached over and flicked a switch I didn't notice before that was on the wire between the rock and the potato.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as miscellaneous metal objects around the room started shaking.

My eyes widened, _"what? How? He's powering rock that could fit into my hand with a __potato__! How is it this powerful?!"_

I looked over at Billy for an answer but he had a wild smile on his face that showed just how proud he was of his little anomaly. It had to be the rock (unless that was a mutant super potato) that was doing this. I leaned in and plucked the offending geological construct when all the sudden a horrible searing pain entered my mind. It was like my brain was set on fire then dunked in acid and lava and set on fire again. Next there was a bright light, an increasingly bright white light, which burnt my eyes almost as bad as my head but enough for me to close my eyes in pain. Then the sensation that a thousand vacuums where sucking at me from every direction until the exact opposite thing occurred where I felt like I was being pulled into myself.

All of this happened in a second, ending when I felt myself expand again. It all stopped; the pain, the sensations, all of it… it just stopped. I cracked my eye open to see what the heck happened when I heard the sound of glass shattering and a voice.

"You little foal, thinking you could defeat me! Now you will never see your precious princess, or your sun. THE NIGHT. WILL LAST. **FOREVER!** **MWUHAHAHAHA-** Huh?"

My eyes locked on a jet black alicorn (Dungeons and Dragons knowledge finally put to use!) that wore blue plated armor and was looking at me with a mixture of fear, confusion, and interest. What really caught my interest however was the mane; it looked like a piece of the night sky was cut out, shrunken, and put on her head. It waved in an invisible wind and looked as if it was made of liquid. It was standing in a small pile of glasslike crystals which I assume was the shattering sound I heard.

A million thoughts raced through my mind at once, all trying to explain what on EARTH was happening but one stuck out more than others: Billy's stupid rock drugged me and now I'm hallucinating.

I have no clue why I believed that, I chalk it up to not wanting to think about the implementations of some of the other ideas.

My glasses had fallen off my face sometime while I was gawking at the obvious villain of the scene, obscuring most of my vision before I could get my bearings, but that didn't stop me from looking into my hand and seeing the rock that once looked like obsidian was now dull gray, making it look like an ordinary rock.

The next thing I did was really stupid, but I figured that since I was hallucinating I could do and say whatever I wanted. I thought the worse thing I would do was break a window in real life.

"You will not bring eternal night to the people of this land, FOR I WILL STOP YOU!" I yelled doing the first thing that came to my mind; chucking the rock I held at her.

That rock flew straight and true… right out the window to the left of dark alicorn.

"Darn it!"

"MITCHELL WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"

I turned to tell Billy that I was saving this land, and quite possibly the world from the terrors of a never ending night when the realization hit me.

"If_ Billy is here then-"_

I never got to finish that thought because the alicorn thought it had some sort of 'chance' while I wasn't looking and blasted me with a bolt of energy.

I flipped end over end, finally landing in a crumpled heap by a wall. I had my eyes closed ageist the pain, it felt like I was hit with a boxing glove that was lit on fire and shot out of a cannon (or at least I think that's what it felt like seeing as I've never been hit by a flaming boxing glove or a cannon).

As my senses began to return I heard voices. In my disorientation I couldn't tell what they were saying but I could make out Billy's voice, and he was **angry**. There was a crash next to me and I heard a new voice, this one female, and she began to talk about friendship. At this point my hearing was fading in and out of focus so I could pick up on some parts of her speech. She mentioned something about honesty, kindness, loyalty, laughter, generosity, and magic. There was an accommodating flash for each word but I was able to open my eyes in time to see what is now one of the coolest (if not somewhat girly) things I had ever seen.

Six small horses (ponies right?) ranging in a verity of colors all floating in mid-air facing an extremely fearful looking, laser shooting alicorn who was stammering on about how something was imposable. Then one of the pony's eyes glowed and the group shot FREAKING RAINBOW S at the alicorn who was now screaming in denial. The twin rainbows soared upward in a twisting pattern before combining and crashing down on the apparent embodiment of night who managed to get out one final **"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **before a bright light erupted from her making me shield my eyes with my arm.

When I could see again I noticed the ponies where ok and talking to one another, none of them had seen me yet (or if they have they didn't care) so I set about one of the most important task I had undertaken thus far: finding my glasses. When I found them they were surprisingly unbroken, probably because they flew off my face while I was in mid-air, so I plopped them back on.

Before I could even begin my next thought another bright light (I swear if I go blind…) proceeded to illuminate the room. Though unlike the other harsher lights this one gave off a sense of warmth and comfort, it was probably best described as a strong glow rather than a light.

And out of it came another alicorn, this one all white with golden shoes (horseshoes? Slippers?), tiara, and a mane of soft, warm colors that flowed in the wind not unlike the other alicorn.

There was a groan near me and I saw Billy leaning agents a pillar by me and he looked hurt.

"Billy!"

I crawled over to him, dream or no dream, he was not getting hurt on my watch (unless said hurting came from me)

"Wake up man, wake up!" I shook him "If you quit on me I swear I'll-"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

I slowly turned around, not knowing yet fully expecting to see what I saw:

The white alicorn.

**Well what do you think? I tried to do something different with the "teleportation" process and look I didn't pass out. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism so please don't be shy (but don't be a jerk either or I will throw a rock at YOU!). Anyways if you want to see (read) the story from a different point of view read my brother's story (he hasn't named it yet). Also we (me and my bro) are doing something I've seen before but thought people have liked; we're going to let you chose what episode we do next. Obviously you won't see your choice next chapter but maybe the one after, it can be almost any episode from season one (because we will do them all eventually).**

**The rules are (oh look my authors note has paragraphs!) one: Try not to be too hard on the characters in the beginning. Though fighting a dragon or Ursa Major would be cool please let the characters settle down first.**

**Two: I can't break time. I cannot have an episode with Zacora (ex. The parasprite episode) without first having written the Bridle gossip episode.**

**Three: CHOSE FROM SEASON ONE! You think I wouldn't have to say this but…**

**Tips: your vote will get extra consideration if you give us a reason why you want to see it.**

**Well long authors note aside thanks for reading and don't worry if there is no winner to the votes we'll chose the earliest episode we didn't do. Thanks again for reading please R&R. **

**To chapter two Spleedude AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!**

**p.s if there a bunch of horizontal lines please ignore them I can't seem to figure out how to delete them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait but I have excuses! First I went to the great wolf lodge, then I went on a five day cruise to the Bahamas (with no laptop), and now there's all this school work I missed, midterms are here and I just got my laptop back from having a C in German class. It's been crazy. Oh yah, and writers block there was some of that too. So again I'm really sorry for those who cared about this story. **

_**Brain exe.**__ has stopped working. Large amounts of viruses detected in sanity. Reboot recommended. Would you like to restart __**Brain exe.**__?_

_No._

_**Brain exe.**__ cannot load. Initiating coping mechanism__** suppression **__until __**Brain exe.**__ can be rebooted._

I looked up at the alicorn and suddenly I really didn't care if she (if you couldn't tell it was a she by looking at her then there's something wrong with your eyes) was imposable or illogical, all I cared about was that she could help my brother.

"Please. Help him." I said scooting back so she could get a better view of him.

Her horn glowed a faint yellow and she lowered her head to Billy. He began to glow with the same light that surrounded the horn.

"His physical injuries are not that bad though he is unconscious." She stepped back and the glow from her horn diminished. "He will be fine."

Thank god that that's over, now I can plan out what I'm going to do next. Well, this could still be some sort of drug induced dream, but I didn't really want to risk jumping out a window to see if I could fly only to figure out I'm not dreaming. I really hope I'm dreaming though.

"So… um… what happens now?"

"You come back to the party with us of course!"

"AGH!PINKINMYFACE!"

I don't know how she got so close to my face without me noticing, especially considering what color she was, but the pink pony was now hopping around me in a circle spewing out words faster than I could keep up.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name? What are you? Why are you so tall? What's your favorite flavor of ice-cream? Who is he? Is he your friend? What's his name? Is that your stuff over there?"

Now that last question I heard.

"Stuff? Where?"

"Over there." She pointed to a small, almost pathetic pile of things over by a cracked pillar.

"Let's see shall we?" I got up and started to make my way to the pile.

Unfortunately there wasn't anything to useful in said pile. Well, when I say useless I mean nothing that could use as of now to get me home. In the pile was this; 37 cents (quarter, 2 nickels, 7 penny's), a rubix cube that I am 90% sure was not solved earlier, a model ship Billy got from our trip to the Bahamas about a month ago, Billy's alarm clock, and probably the most useful thing ever, a roll of duct tape.

I looked around a bit more and behind the pillar I found my laptop bag! Actually it's just a black gym bag that I use to carry my laptop when I go places but I'm still calling it a laptop bag. Anyways inside there was no laptop, to my dismay, but instead my Dungeons and Dragons stuff; the three core rule books, the second addition monster manual, about four sets of dice, pencils, paper, and my school TI-83 Plus graphing calculator.

"Well, this _sooo_ useful."

"What is all that?"

I turned around to see the purple unicorn, the one with the pink streak through her hair (mane? Gah! Whatever!), curiously looking over my shoulder, trying to get a peak of what was inside the bag

I scooted back a bit so she could see.

"Just some books and dice and-" I stopped mid-sentence because I noticed how she stopped paying attention after I said books.

"YOU BROUGHT BOOKS? CAN I SEE? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

"Uh, yah sure, here." I said handing her the core monster manual a little intimidated by her enthusiasm (and I thought I loved books).

"Thanks!" She said before her horn started glowing violet while a similar glow encompassed the book that began floating in front of her.

Now, my sanity was already skating on thin ice as it was, but now it's like sanity is eating chili cheese dogs while doing jumping jacks on thin ice. I mean magic. **MAGIC!** That is so cool, imposable, but cool! God, I love magic.

You see, Billy thinks he has classified what type of nerds we are (we admit it because we sit inside on computers all day rather then play outside or do some other sporty thing). He is what I like to call the 'useless fact repository', full of interesting, though somewhat pointless, information, like how much a bee weighs or why magnets work.

While I, on the other hand, am the fantasy/book nerd, loving all things mythical, magical and printed on paper. I play games like Skyrim and Dungeons and Dragons, while trying to learn all I can about the mythical beast and creatures, and would rather read a book then watch a football game.

Anyway, the unicorn (I still need to get her name) stared at the book a bit, flipping through a few pages before her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What language is this written in?" she asked.

"English."

"English?"

"Yes, English, you know the language I am currently speaking to you with."

She looked at me for a few seconds before cocking her head to one side.

"But you're speaking Equestrian."

I opened my mouth to retort, probably with something witty like _'no YOU'RE speaking English.'_ When the rainbow manned Pegasus called out:

"If you two eggheads are done with your books over there we're all ready to go home."

"Yah, I got a party to set up!"

The unicorn and I looked at each other for a second before I packed up all the stuff on the floor into my laptop bag, excluding the monster manual which I let the unicorn hold on to (with magic!) and went to join the other ponies that were still grouped near Billy.

"So where are we going?" I questioned.

"Ponyville, duh, that's where the party's going to be!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, with the same smile that I'd seen on her since I got here.

"Ponyville, right, and how will we get there?" I asked.

The purple unicorn who still had my book in her magic aura smiled somewhat mischievously.

"Oh, you'll see."

"What is that sopo-"

I was interrupted yet again as I was blinded (yet again) by a bright flash light. There was a slight pain, mostly in my eyes, but also in my forehead. As the light subsided my vision.

"Whoa…"

In retrospect it wasn't really a 'whoa' worthy sight, just a quaint, medieval looking village with thatch roofs and wooden walls. What was 'whoa' worthy however was the multitude of multi-colored equines that were the town's inhabitants, all helping prepare what looked like a festival of some sorts.

It also just occurred to me that we have teleported…

Sanity gained a few pounds from those cheese dogs.

My spacing out was interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder.

"I will take him to medical care." The white alicorn (dang I really need to learn names here) said referring to Billy, who was draped across her back. "You should become acquainted with the others. I will be out after to tell the town of you."

She walked (trotted?) away to what I assume was a hospital with a much smaller younger looking alicorn that I guess I hadn't noticed before following her.

I turned to the other ponies behind me to see that Pinkie had left, I assume to help the festivities she was so excited about.

Much awkward shuffling commenced before I did what I usually do to break awkward tension; something stupid and/or embarrassing.

"So… nice place you got here. My name is Mitchell, but most people just call me Mitch for short"

There were a few murmurs of thanks before the purple unicorn whom I let hold on to my book stepped forward.

"Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack, "

The orange pony tipped her Stenson, greeting me with a southern "Howdy."

"Rarity,"

The white unicorn politely waved her hoof to me and gave a refined "Hello."

"Fluttershy,"

To this I was greeted with an "Eep!" as the yellow Pegasus tried to shrink further behind Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash,"

It might have been the narrowed eyes and small nod I got instead of a 'hello' but I had a feeling Rainbow didn't trust me much, which is understandable all things considered.

"And you've already met Pinkie pie."

"Indeed I have." I affirmed with a nod. I then looked toward the village and all the celebrations.

You know, it's been a long day, many imposable things have happened, I still kind of think this is a dream and I think my brain may be broken. But so help me if I didn't want to enjoy myself before it all came crashing down.

"And I believe she said something about a party."

There then commenced to be a party which I shalt not go into detail, but instead I will summarize the important things.

First, I was informed that Billy is fine and awake though he will remain in the hospital for the night.

Second, the town was informed of my presence and the fact that I was no harm. I think they're taking this really well, and by well I mean that almost all conversation stops and I have an open path wherever I go. It could be worse though.

Third, Pinkie brought me a slice of cake with 'welcome to Equestria' written on it (yes, on one slice).

And finally, I learned that Twilight would be staying in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship… and Equestria's two newest residence, aka: me and Billy.

After the party died down Twilight invited me to spend the night at her place (she was the one to be learning from me I suppose). Which I graciously accepted, though the only question answered that night was me asking Twilight where I could sleep.

As I fell onto the spare mattress Twilight brought out, sleep becoming unavoidable despite the numerous questions whizzing about my mind like so many bees.

My eyelids slowly drooped and I drifted off to sleep.

___is rebooting, please stand by._

Tomorrow will be very interesting.

** Ok this took ****way**** longer than it should have, and I'm so sorry for those of you who waited for this. I personally don't think it's my best work, but I had to get something out otherwise I might of quit writing. Anyways no one has given me any suggestions for what episode they want me to do next so unless I get some on this chapter I'll just start with the third episode.**

**Hope to see you guys next time!**

**Spleedude :P **


End file.
